Ravine Skirmish
The '''Ravine Skirmish '''was an encounter between the forces of The Spuds of Steel, Calvaria, and Shroomia. The encounter began with SirMidKnight and TheJAGuar repeatedly dying due to mobs in Calvaria. The forces of the Iron decided to go to their base and help. After finding that SirMidKnight and TheJAGuar had barricaded themselves in the tunnel and were safe. After the members of The Spuds of Steel found this out, they began to return to their base. Meanwhile, Steelguard decided to return to the Calvarian Secret Base which he had found earlier. Superblob Gaming followed him unknowingly. Once in the base Superblob Gaming stumbled into a painting trap and fell to his death. This angered him greatly and Once SirMidKnight (the server admin) teleported him back to collect his stuff Superblob Gaming pushed SirMidKnight into the pit. Later TheJAGuar requested help escaping a skeleton (he was trapped in a ravine) and Steelguard came with Drug Lord Gun, his bow, shot the invading undead, a few seconds later, he mistakingly shot TheJAGuar, which killed him, this officially started the Ravine Skirmish as then TheJAGuar came back to attack and started shooting him with his own power V bow, this action killed Steelguard in a matter of two hits, at this time, SirMidKnight and Superblob Gaming came down into the ravine itself via MLG water buckets, Superblob Gaming tried to dig under SirMidKnight down to bedrock with his powerful diamond pickaxe, this effort failed as SirMidKnight kept moving out of the way, but when he went to mine iron he fell into lava, Superblob Gaming laughed at him as he kept telling SirMidKnight that there wasn't lava where he was mining, SirMidKnight quickly placed water to help himself escape, earlier SirMidKnight teleported Steelguard back to the ravine, where TheJAGuar gave him his stuff back, and when SirMidKnight got out, Steelguard shot TheJAGuar and killed him again, because of this TheJAGuar shot Steelguard, Superblob Gaming, wanting to protect his comrades, proceeded to murder TheJAGuar, SirMidKnight, watching from afar, grabbed the Drug Lord Gun from where Steelguard's items were, he then killed a skeleton for the arrows, and then drew the bow and shot two arrows toward Superblob Gaming, both of them finding a mark and killing him, he ordered to be teleported back to his point of death, SirMidKnight did so and Superblob Gaming grabbed his belongings, he then ordered to give him the Drug Lord Gun as he said he stole it, SirMidKnight gave the bow back and and then Superblob Gaming drew it, aiming between the shield-holding SirMidKnight and the slightly less cautious TheJAGuar. who was slightly weakened beforehand, Superblob Gaming shot and then killed TheJAGuar and then combat-logged when SirMidKnight charged at him, SirMidKnight started to make a trap in the location he logged out when he logged back on and SirMidKnight started slashing at his unloaded character, when he did load in he started running for the exit therefore officially ending the Ravine Skirmish, however, one of SirMidKnight's dog clearly had no idea what peace was, because as soon as Superblob Gaming exited the caves it started attacking Superblob Gaming until he sat it down. The victor of this confrontation being Calvaria and Shroomia. Kingdoms involved *Calvaria *The Spuds of Steel *Shroomia Individuals involved *SirMidKnight *Superblob_Gaming *Steelguard *TheJAGuar Category:Battles